Smoking articles, such as cigarettes or cigars, produce both mainstream smoke during a puff and sidestream smoke during static burning. One constituent of both mainstream smoke and sidestream smoke is carbon monoxide (CO). The reduction of carbon monoxide in smoke is desirable.
Despite the developments to date, there remains an interest for improved and more efficient methods and compositions for reducing the amount of carbon monoxide and/or nitric oxide in the mainstream smoke of a smoking article during smoking.